


Journal Entry - Flying Lesson

by cypheroftyr



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/pseuds/cypheroftyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took tumblr prompts for my Shepards and the lovely Joasakura asked for Flying Lesson, Steve/Fenris Shepard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journal Entry - Flying Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoAsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/gifts).



Fenris Shepard was brave, well to hear tell of the man he ate Reapers for lunch and his enemies for dinner with a smile. But at the present moment, he was terrified. Not of angry Krogran, incensed Asari or even a Reaper bearing down on him.

What terrified him was messing up anything in the shuttle. He’d asked for a flying lesson from Steve, one he’d been looking forward to when he’d thought Steve would just show him the controls, fly them around the Citadel a couple times and bring his beloved UT-47 Kodiak back into the hangar.

He hadn’t expected his lover to run him through a few simulations and let him in the pilot’s seat the next time they took a brief break. They’d found a planet with a breathable atmosphere and took off with barely a word to Vega so someone would know where the hell they’d gone.

Fenris stared at the controls, sure he was going to forget something when he tried to get them off the ground. Put a gun in his hand and slap some armor on him, he was in his element. Get him in the pilot seat and he was a bit fearful of crashing and taking them both out.

“Fen, what is wrong with you? It’s just a shuttle, and I’ll be right next to you in that chair in case something goes astray.” Steve said as he watched Shepard check and recheck the instruments for what seemed like the dozenth time.

“Just nervous alright? I know this shuttle is your baby.” Shepard replied tersely as he pulled the straps over his chest and lap. “Let’s do this, let’s just go.” 

Steve chuckled and leaned in to give Fenris a brief kiss on the lips. “This shuttle is important, but you’re my first priority...Commander.” Cortez slipped into his seat, got them ready for pre-flight check and turned to Shepard expectantly.

“Yeah, you say that now but if I scratch up the Kodiak you’ll have my ass.” Fenris muttered as he started up the shuttle and put in the Normandy’s coordinates.

“I’d have your ass anyway...sir.” Cortez replied mischieviously before he opened up the comm link to Joker. “This is Kodiak, requesting permission to return to home base.” he said in his _pilot voice_ as Fenris called it.

“You are cleared to return home Kodiak. Just make sure you turn down your thrusters after entry to the hangar, the floors were done and it might set off a fire if you’re not careful.” Joker smiled as he leaned back to watch their return to the ship.

“Cheeky Mr. Cortez, very cheeky.” Shepard said as he coaxed the ship up and towards the hangar. For the most part, Fenris had a smooth reentry to the Normandy, with one slip as they tried to line up with the docking clamps.

“Easy Fen, easy… just like when we---” Cortez started to say but was cut off before he could get the rest of his sentence out.

“Finish that thought Lieutenant Cortez and you’ll be on latrine duty for a year.” Fenris muttered as he straightened them out and got the Kodiak into her usual slot. He let his hands drop from the controls with a sigh and a groan.

“I was just going to say like when we dock at the Citadel.” Steve said as he unbuckled and started the post arrival check

“Oh...I, uh sorry Steve.” Shepard got out of the pilot’s seat and grabbed their gear. 

“You can make it up to me later Fen.” Cortez opened the door and made a choked noise as he caught sight of the meter long scratch in her paintjob. “I’m gonna murder you in your sleep.” 

“I told you so.” Fenris said with a wince at how Steve’s demeanor had changed the second he saw the damage to the shuttle.

“Quiet, I’m thinking of how you can make this up to me instead.” Cortez said in annoyance.

Surprisingly, Fenris fell silent as he watched Steve stalk up and down the length of the damage before he was tugged by the arm towards the lift. “You’re mad aren’t you?”

“Yes, no...I should have made sure you were feeling good about this. It could have been much worse.” after they were in the lift towards Shepard’s quarters, Cortez sighed and loosened his grip. “Sorry, I’m not mad. Just worried that it could have been really bad for us if you’d slipped on ascent or worse. I don’t want to lose you.” 

Fenris held his tongue until they were behind closed doors, then he grabbed Steve, pulled him to bed and nudged him to sit down. “I should have said soemthing, but I knew you would keep us safe. No more live flying until I’m not a nervous wreck, deal?”

“Deal.” Cortez pulled Shepard down on top of him, his hands skirted up the thin fabric of the Alliance blue t-shirt Fenris had worn for their lesson. “Now I believe you owe me for scratching up my Kodiak.” 

“Yes sir, I do.” Fenris said quietly as he raised his arms over his head to rest on the pillows, his body lax and ready for whatever Steve might want.

“It’s like that?” Cortez asked as he settled on top of Shepard’s hips and tugged at the soft blue material.

“Yeah, it’s like that. Whatever you want, however you want.” Shepard moaned as he laid back once his shirt was pulled off. “Imagine what Jimmy would say if he could see us like this? Me on my back, eager, ready and willing to let you do what you want to me.” 

“He’d make a vid and never have to work again once the profits came in.” Steve replied distractedly.

“I’d kill him.” Shepard retorted before he felt Cortez’s fingertips trail down his chest.

“Can’t have that, after all could you blame him? Besides, I’d beat you to it.” Steven sat up and considered his lover, unsure what he wanted to do with Fenris at his beck and call.

“You’re plotting something…I can tell.” Shepard said as he watched how Cortez looked him over like one of his flight charts, brows drawn slightly down in concentration before he grazed the sides of Fenris’ ribs with the edge of his nails.

“Goddamit Steven Alejandro Cortez don’t you dare.” Shepard hissed in warning even as he tried to keep a straight face.

Steve arched an eyebrow before he smiled and dug his fingers in a little deeper between the Commander’s ribs. “I believe you said anything, isn’t that right Fen?” 

“Yeah...but.” Shepard hedged.

“But nothing… you said anything I want.” Cortez replied before he tickled his lover again.

Fenris bucked and tried not to let the strained giggle he felt rise in his throat out. He failed to keep his laughter in after another wave of being prodded in the right spot. “Dammit...Steven…” he gasped between laughs.

“You’re laughing though, that was the point.” Cortez said as he let up so Fenris could catch his breath. “You were too wound up for this to be fun, and I’ll let you drive now that you’ve loosened up.” 

“You play dirty Lieutenant.” Fenris wheezed as he nudged his lover off his lap. “Let me get some water and then you’re gonna get it.” 

“I certainly hope so.” Cortez said with a leer at Fenris’ ass as he made his way to the hidden kitchen alcove. “I certainly hope so…”

**Author's Note:**

> I have another prompt fill that will follow up with this one nicely, so when Supplies (prompted by fragilespark)


End file.
